Charlie Duncan: Forever Me
by Loveableheart
Summary: A Chapter For 16 Years of Life For Charlie Duncan. The story of Charlotte Duncan growing up with a few of my own tweaks, and yes I know Charlie is still 3 on TV! I DON'T OWN THE IMAGE FOR THIS STORY! .: I don't own Good Luck Charlie :.
1. Age Newborn: Me

**Alright. This my first _Good Luck Charlie _fanfic, so please go easy. Thanks and please review. I will make more chapters though.**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes. It was bright. It was cold. I shivered. Where was I? All these people. Me being lifted. Everyone smiling. Chilly air. I couldn't take it! Why was water coming out of my eyes? What's going on? Am I alright? Oh no! I must broken! Now I'm no good! But... everyone is still looking at me.<p>

I finally begin to analyze the room. Two people with short hair are covered in feathers, a girl is... green, another girl has white hair, and a boy has almost no hair. A lady is holding her heart and smiling. I look at her the most.

"Oh..." The lady says, "She's beautiful," Everyone nods.

"Would you?" I hear the biggest man ask holding out a silver box. Another lady in pink nods as she takes the box and walks near the door. I'm handed back to the lady that called me beautiful. I feel happy with her. Like I belong. She's my mommy, I bet.

"What's the baby's name?" The lady in pink asks holding the silver box.

"Charlotte..." The lady holding me says.

"Oh... Mom," The girl that's green says putting a hand on me softly. "Can we call her Charlie?"

The lady holding me smiled. "Oh... Charlie... I love it..."

The lady in pink held up the camera. "Good luck Charlie," She said, and pressed her finger down. The silver box flashed and I blinked and realized that water had stopped coming from eyes.

I finally paused and slowly felt my eye lids get heavy. They fell down and everything was black. I felt happy and content and knew... this was my family.


	2. Age 1: Baby!

I was very bored at the moment. Not much was happening. Well, sort of. My dad had gotten a spider bite. So, his arm was all puffy... Kind of like my sock monkey. Anyway; he was not able to play Baby with me. So Gabe had to.

He wasn't very good.

I had to follow him outside, to the basement, and his room. Finally he went to the kitchen and I walked to the door and heard him. "No! I'm sick of Charlie and I'm sick Baby," He said, to dad. I let my bottom lip curl and clutched my baby doll. How could he? I threw the doll at him. He whirled around. He saw me and I ran off. I was even wearing my new outfit in the off occasion _of _playing baby.

He tried to follow me but I immediately sat down behind the TV. He was never smart enough to look there. He looked around and ran up the stair. "Charlie? Where are you? I didn't mean what I said!" He was saying. Oh, well. I grabbed my markers and walked to the kitchen. Dad was drinking coffee, so I grabbed my doll and walked over to the couch. I set baby in her crib on the blocks on the table and began messing around with them.

But, by the time that I had built a house... sort of... Gabe came back down. Will he just give up? He saw me at the couch and walked over.

"Charlie... I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said..." He looked at me expectantly. Yeah, you're not getting off so easy! He cocked his head. "What's it going to take for you to forgive me?" He asked desperately. I already knew. I let my small mouth form into a grin.

"New baby!" I chanted.

"New baby? What does that mean?" He asked.

Oh! The fun is about to begin! I took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. He had to bend down and help me up, but we managed. I reached my room and got a few things. I had him take me downstairs and I made him sit in the stroller. I tossed a pink blankey up on him and then put my best bonnet on him head. He found as he looked at himself.

My sister Teddy, who I was glad to find out is not normally green, smiled and laughed. She grabbed her camera and began recording.

"Well, Charlie... I don't know how you did it, but thank-you... We will be enjoying this for a looong time," She said filming Gabe and me.

"Do you want me to throw up? Because I'm not afraid to go there," Gabe threatened, narrowing his eyes.

"Cranky Baby..." Teddy mumbled.

But, my sister _was _right. We would remember that, and Gabe never say no to playing baby again!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2! Yeah!<strong>

**I hope you liked it, and PLEASE review! I nee****d you guys! Thanks for reading also! Review! Bye!**


	3. Age 2: She Won't Miss Me

I was so happy! I had a video game! My mom and sister where on the floor. I was a very restless sleeper.

"Hey! That wasn't so bad!" PJ said from the next bed over. He was sharing it with Dad and Gabe.

"Speak for yourself!" My mom said uncomfortably.

Did I mention that we were in Hawawii? I think I said that right. I'm having trouble with certain words. I was only 3 anyway. We had been here for about... a day. My sister was going somewhere and my mom was going to take me put-putting. Yay! PJ and Gabe were going to go play video games and dad was going to walk around. Or as he called it 'Exercise! Ooh, smoothie!'

My family soon got up and got dressed. Teddy said bye and left, and my mom carried me down to the putting green. I got my small put-put club and looked around. I was 3, and had never played this game before.

"Come on Charlie. Let's go play!" My mom said, holding my hand and walking with me over to a small hole surrounded by plants and a rope. "If Charlie Duncan makes this hole, she will win a free kiddy area, while mommy gets a full body massage." I didn't understand, so I just hit the little blue ball with the club. It flew over into a grassy area roped off.

"And she wins any way! Yay!" My mom cheered, walking over to the rope. She started to step over it, but a man stopped her. I was too busy to notice, because I was playing with the fake flowers on my floral sundress. All I saw when I looked up was mom dancing. What a vacation this was. Put-Put and dancing!

"Moommm, wiki-wiki! Now you're whole family's cursed!" The man said.

"Ooh, my whole family," My mom mocked.

"Got any pet's 'cause we could do dis' all day!" The man said/.

My mom pursed her lips. "You can do that, and I'll go enjoy my vacation," My mom started to walked and step over the rope, but instead she did a face-plant into the grass. The man bent down beside her.

"I used the _fast acting _curse," He said. With that said, he walked off. My mom stood up and smoother herself and smiled at me. "Come on Charlie, let's go." Wow. She didn't seem the least bit irritated. Hm. She picked me up and turned in our balls and clubs, and gave me to Teddy.

"Hey, Charlie," My sister said. "Want to go look at the pretty garden? Huh? Let's go," She began to carry me, but looked over. A boy was standing there. She had mentioned him. His name was like, Kie, or Kai, or Kei. Something like that. But it meant ocean... I think.

"Well... Garden isn't going anywhere... Kai!" She set my down and held my hand as we walked over. She finally let go of my hand to straighten her bag.

"Teddy, hi," The boy said.

"Hi," I heard Teddy reply.

At that point, I saw a lady ushering kids in a long line with flower necklaces across the lobby. Fun! I walked over and she put a flower necklace over my head and I held hands with any person in the line. Together we all walked out of the lobby.

I mean, Teddy wouldn't miss me. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Great chapter, huh? I may have gotten some text wrong, but whatever.<strong>

**PLEASE REVEIW! I NEED REVEIWS! So, go ahead and click that button! Next year is 4, and THEN this story gets interesting. But, I need Reviews!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Review! Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	4. Age 3: I Love You, Mommy!

My Mom had put me in a navy jacket with red lining and my favorite jeans and red tennis shoes. She was wearing the same thing, except bigger. She was saying something about Mother-Daughter bonding time. Teddy was doing something with a car, maybe. I'm not sure.

"Hey Charlie! Let's play Hide-And-Go-Seek! I'll hide and you count," My mom said smiling. I put a hand over my eyes, and I could hear her boots as she walked away and then it stopped. Did I mention she was wearing boots, not sneakers? Well, whatever. I couldn't count well; but I can try.

"One, Two, Fre, Fur, Five, Si, Seven, Eit, Nin, Ten. Here come mommy!" I opened my eyes and looked around. She could not hide well. She must be playing it easy for me. She was standing near a chair on the platform near the fire with a lamp-shade over her head. I tottered over and tagged her and she grinned and took the lampshade off her head.

We ended singing E-I-E-I-O, and she was a jack-in-a-box. Don't ask. But, she finally carried me into the kitchen and sat me in my chair that had the little pillow. She gave me a bowl of peaches and a juicy box. I slowly ate and finally was taken to bed.

My mom was talking to my dad about school and crying and let go. Dad was going to school and was crying about it and my mommy told him that she wouldn't let go of him? Weird. I knew that school was for older kids but... my dad? Well, anyway, I stared around y rom. I was still in my crib. Yes. I was in Pre-School and was still in my crib. But hey, who's going to talk? No, seriously. Not many in the kids in my class can talk well.

"Hey, Girly. How's my little Monkey?" My dad asked, coming into my room. I had a strict bed-time of about 7:30. Because it usually took me a while to fall asleep. Pre-school also started a week before my siblings. So, they were out with friends. Teddy was at the mall, PJ was at the movies with some girl named Skyler via-video chat, and Gabe was riding bikes. My dad sat down and I smiled. He always read me _The Little Unicorn: Sparkle Magic _book before bed. It would help me fall asleep.

I held onto my repaired Make-A-Monkey, a whole other story, and listened as I heard the book spine crack as he opened it. It had foil effects, so it crinkled a lot.

"The little unicorn. Once upon a time, there lived a young magical unicorn named, Clarabelle. She had pink hair and golden hooves. Her horn was sparkly silver and she was always surrounded by shimmering magic." He turned the page. "She had many forest friends. A skunk named Rose, a dragon named Ember, and a bird named Cherry. Her friends and she were always happy in the Magical Forest where they lived." He turned the page again. "They lived in a flower garden house. It had all types of flowers. Like, roses, daisies, and even some tulips. Everyone shared, and they all had a great time every day, exploring the forest." He turned another page. "But, Clarabelle had a special magic pouch. That always tasted like sugar and lollipops when you ate it. It could make you fly! So, her and her friends all took a scoop and ate it. Rainbows lit up around them, and they all began to float!" He turned the page. "As they floated up Clarabelle smiled. "What fun!" She said. Her friends agreed. "Oh-no Look!" Rose shouted. An evil owl suddenly swooped down. Clarabelle flew to the right." He turned the page again. "But, it was too late! The owl had taken Clarabelle's magic pouch! "That's not yours!" Cherry said bravely. The owl looked back. "Now it's not yours either!"

But, by that time, I was fast asleep.

The next day I woke up, got dressed in one of my pretty and new outfits, and my mommy brought me to school.

"Day two... Not going to pretty," She said to a lady standing in the hall of school.

"Now," My mom turned me and squatted on the floor. "We had a lot of fun. Singing, and hiding, and playing. It's okay if you need to cry." She said. I smiled and ran into my classroom. Oh! I forgotten something.

I ran back into the hall. I hugged my mommy tightly. "Aw!" She exclaimed.

I know mommy, and I love you...

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! Well, I have to go.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Thanks to the two for reviewing already!**

**Bye! Review!**

**~Meghan**


	5. Age 4: Gabe

I looked at Gabe as he sat a watermelon on the table. We were in the basement, Teddy was out at the mall with Teddy, Gabe was doing something creative that would blow-up in his face, and PJ was being an idiot. Yup. Everything was normal. Dad was trying to talk mom out of her problem with TV also.

"It works! Now to test it on humans!" Gabe said in his deep movie voice, raising the cups to his lips and holding a finger up, "But first, I must check on my baby. Baby. Oh, _baby!_" He walked over to me and bent down. "Charlie, can you go drink the stuff now?" He asked me, fixing his lab-coat and looking at me.

Yeah. Right. "No." I said blandly. It wasn't a question. (Sigh) But, Jake being Jake...

"It's just juice," Gabe's ginger haired friend pointed out. Juice can be juice, I ain't drinking that green goop!

"Hey," Gabe began. "You're doing great! The picture's going to look awesome! Here's the thing, when we say _drink the _stuff, you 'gotta drink the stuff. Okay? Okay," He smiled and stood up.

I could tell they couldn't understand my undertone grammar, so I ran for it. Next stop, CANADA!

Well, as close to Canada as I could get, my room.

I finally reached my Jungle Themed bedroom and sat on the floor. I forgotten that my Teddy-bears had gracefully reserved a seat for me at their exclusive tea party. _They _weren't obsessed with bugs, being on TV, that movie, giutar and... whatever Teddy is focusing on Today...

Well, they were very responsive. Their was Polka the Lady-Bu, Choco the Bunny, Butterball the dog, and Mr. McGiginns the bear. hey all had one pink bow on their wrists, something my mom had done so that PJ wouldn't think they were his. Yeah... We _may _be in school together. ..

Why I don't I go see what Teddy's up to? It was more useful than listening to Polka's ranting about the cookies not being Chocolaty enough. Plus, I heard her pull up in Ivy's car. I walked down the stairs and could hear them coming inside, but I felt arms around me. Pulling me up and carrying me away from our living room. I couldn't see who my captor was, but I knew they had to be short.

"Now Charlie," I heard the voice. Gabe. "Since you won't stand still, we have to make you," He said. I squirmed, bu he carried me down into the basemen. Jake took me from their. Why does this seem like one of those spy movies that Gabe watches...? Well, Gabe glued my sparkly sneakers to the floor infront of a diarama of a poorly draw cirty. Then, I heard foot-steps coming down the stairs. Jake set me down. And, I saw the person come around the wall.

Mom! Finally, someone to save me from this chaos! "Gabe! What are you doing?" My mom asked sweetly, ablivious as to what is happening. I woould so tell her evrything that they were dooing! If only I could say it... Yeah, I'll have to work on that...

"Uh, nothing mom. Just, making a movie," Gabe laughed nerviously as mom went to pick up my shoes. But she couldn't. She looked at up Gabe. "Gabe..." She said angrily.

Haha! Not so awesome is now, _Gabe?_ Finaly score: Gabe:0 Me: WINNER!

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Another chapter! Thanks to all those supporters! You guys make it worth it! So, thanks.<strong>

**The next chapter, Charlie is 6! Which means I get to start to make things up now! Woo-hoo! So, thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER!~ I don't own Good Luck Charlie! Disney does!**

**Thanks, Review, Read On!**

**~Meghan**


	6. Age 5: Never Alone

**So, this chapter got deleted by accident when I was going back and letting the computer do spell check on my story (which it needed, and still needs on my part,) and I accidentally replaced this one. Yeah, I didn't mean to do that. **

**Sorry, I apologize. If you read this chapter, and remember what is was about, PLEASE TELL ME! It's alright if you don't. **

**Well, thanks, the next chapter SHOULD be normal. So, yep. Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Here's a sneak peak of the chapter I will most likely write to fill in this space so that I'm not breaking any rules by having a chapter that is purely an author's note. THANKS!**

* * *

><p><em>Age 5<em>

"Charlie? What are you doing out on the porch?" I heard Teddy ask me.

I keeep my eyes fixed on a point in the yard- I was not going to loose this thing again.

"Charlie?" I hear Teddy say again, her feet brushing the soft, green grass as she walks toward.

"Fly-fly!" I shriek, jumping up and running through a patch of sunlight. The butterfly I've been watching gets up and bats it beautiful wings, flying up higher in the air before it lands on a small tree branch.

"You want to catch the buttefly?" Teddy asks, getting down on one knee beside me. She's wearing perfume. Lily. I myself prefer the pretend kind from one of my plastic bottles I use for dress-up.

I nod. "Yeah, Teddy! Fly-fly!" I know what they're called, but Fly-Fly is so much easier to say for me now that I've lost both teeth on either sides of my front teeth.


	7. Age 6: Enough room for me?

I waved good-bye as my 19 year old brother, PJ, slowly backed out of the drive-way in his new Honda car. He had changed jobs to somewhere nice. I knew it was nice because they had the soaps that were shells, mints in the bowls, and plushy chairs. Well, he got lots of money and got a few stocks, and then he got his own car.

A silver Honda with a _PJ_ magnet on the back. Now, he was going off to College. He was going to University of Colorado, and we were all saying bye. It was the day after my birthday, so Teddy was doing homework on the porch. She was dating someone names Justin. He seemed nice.

Gabe was in 6th grade, Teddy was in 12th, and I was in first. My mom wiped her eyes and hugged my dad.

"Bob," She said. "I miss him already."

My dad nodded. "Me too."

Gabe looked at them "Hello. I'm still here!"

My mom smiled and hugged him "And I love you for that! Charlie you too!" I hugged my mom's leg as she laughed and Teddy yanked out her cell phone.

"Well, let's all go inside," Daddy said, and we all walked into the house and Teddy abruptly began to text like mad.

"Who?" I asked. I didn't like to talk in full sentences. I could, but I didn't like too around my sister. It still earned me a few cute points.

"None Charlie," She replied softly and smiled at me before picking me up and putting me beside her on the couch. Gabe ran up the stairs saying that he had to redo his room and I smiled again.

The doo-bell rang and Teddy answered it before squealing with Ivy. "Who are gonn' be seniors tomorrow?" Ivy asked walking in.

"I think two pretty girls whose names rhyme with Freddy and Myvy!" Teddy chanted.

Ivy laughed and they headed down the stairs to Teddy's room. I couldn't imagine that though.

Next year, both Teddy and PJ will be gone. I'll be in second grade, and Gabe will be in 7th. Then, when I'm in 8th grade, Gabe will be gone. Then who would I play with at home? Almost all my family would be away. I didn't like the feeling I sudden gone in my tummy. It was sad and scared. I had gotten used to my family always being there for me, and always helping me. What would happen if they weren't here? No more silliness from PJ, no Vide-Diaries from Teddy, and no pranks from Gabe.

I knew what I had to do. I had to try and keep my siblings here. Of course, I knew that it wouldn't work, but I still wished I could. Teddy's had talk of going to Clemson, or Harvard, or Stanford, of California State. She'd be much farther than PJ was. We could go and visit PJ with a 30 minute ride. To get to Teddy it would be about 5 hours. Maybe I could start doing Video-Diaries. Maybe. But, who would watch tem/ There's no-one to give advice to. I'm the youngest in the family.

Again, that sad feeling returned. Maybe, I could invite some friends over. That would help, wouldn't it?

I hoped that it would.

"Charlie?" I heard my mom called.

"Yes?" I replied, and got off the couch.

"Where's your monkey?" She asked.

My monkey? "My room," I answered confidently.

She nodded and picked up a box and ran upstairs. What was she doing?

"Why does mommy want my monkey?" I asked my dad, who was sipping coffee.

"Because, we are giving things away."

My heart stopped. That was my special monkey. Teddy and Ivy took me and Deedee to Make-A-Monkey when I was two. Then, they ripped him apart and ducked him back. It was my special monkey. I quickly ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I found mom grabbed things from my closet. Like old toys of mine and clothes. And my monkey.

"No mommy! I want the monkey!" I said and snatched my monkey out of her hands.

"Charlie! We do not snatch!" She scolded me. I felt guilty about her hurting her feelings.

I keep my hands wrapped around the monkey. "Don't take my monkey."

"Why? You never play with her," My mom said to me.

I shook my blonde hair. "My monkey. It's special."

She sighed and looked at me. Then, she walked out of my room without another word. I looked at my monkey.

I and my siblings wouldn't always be together. Like my monkey is sometimes in my closet. But, there still there and they still mean something to me. I don't talk to my monkey every day, and it's the same with my siblings. Even though it might not seem like it sometimes... we would always be together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Good chapter right?<strong>

**Well, I have to hurry, so thanks for reading! Please review! Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	8. Age 7: A Video Diary for Toby

_Age 7_

I shake my head at my baby brother, Toby. "No, my toys, Toby." I tell him. I take my Kuddle-Me-Katie doll back.

So, mommy had a baby boy. At first, I was upset, but then I loved him. He's annoying with the crying though. Was I like this when I was a baby?

Well, we share the same birthday, so that was interesting this year. Now he's one and I'm seven. Yay! Second grade is fun. My friend, Talia comes over a lot.

She's Ivy's cousin. She moved her last year, three months after Toby was born. She's like Ivy except longer hair, and thinner, and smaller. She's my age, but two months older.

"Charlie, are you playing with Toby?" Teddy asks me from the couch. I nod.

"He's taking my toys," I tell her.

"Well, he's only a baby," she replies.

I sigh. "But he's messing with my doll."

It's true. I love him and everything, but it's hard having four brothers and sisters. Well, more like three. PJ _is _at college. But, Teddy has this year left of high school until she's out, too.

Then, Gabe starts ninth grade. I look at Teddy. "Mommy and Daddy won't have any more kids, right?"

She smiles. "One can only hope, right?"

"No need to worry," my mom says as she walks into the living room with a vacuum. "This factory is _closed._"

"You said that last time," I say.

It's true. She did. But, I'm secretly happy she had Toby because I finally have another sibling who I can make a diary for, just like Teddy is doing for me! She said she will until my sixteenth birthday, then she'll stop.

I still have 9 years of her making videos, but only one more of her making them at home. Maybe I should make the videos starting next year- or maybe once Toby starts school. I'll be 12 then.

I think over the thought in my head. A _Video Diary for Toby?_

Yep. I'll start making videos for Toby!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long!<strong>

**But, I had to wait to see what the new baby was! Surprised? I knew it was a boy. You know: Boy, girl, boy girl? Boy! It's in a pattern. =)**

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter and credit to **_Little Miss Triss_ **for the idea of a friend like a "mini Ivy"**

**Thanks for sticking with the story everyone! This will have 17 chapters. 16 for age 1-16, then one more to show how Charlie ended up, with a family and all.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy!**

**~Meghan**


	9. Age 8: An Awesome Brother

A_ge 8_

"Is this supposed to be here?" I ask

Talia shrugs.

We're in the bathroom and looking into the bathtub. It's filled to the very top and has fish swimming around in it.

I hear footsteps and turn around to find Teddy in the doorway. "Charlie mom wants to know if you and Talia want to go get ice cream."

"Look," I say pointing into the tub. Teddy walks over to us and glances down into the bathtub.

"Only one person could be doing this," Teddy says folding her arms.

"Gabe," I say because, well, it's true! He's the only person in this house that could smuggle in fish and put them into the bathtub.

As if I've called him, Gabe walks into the bathroom.

"Uh," he says as a boy walk in holding ten dollars and a bag full of water.

Gabe turns towards him. "Timothy, I'll get you your fish in a minute. Now, Teddy dear, if you could just excuse me..."

Teddy grabs Gabe by the back of his shirt and looks at him. "Gabe... spill."

Gabe sighs. "I just wanted to get some extra money, alright? Don't tell mom!"

He looks at me and Talia and I smile. Many people say that they have an annoying older brother that always makes fun of them or takes their things. But not me...

I have an awesome brother.

* * *

><p><strong>PJ: 24<br>Teddy: 22  
>Gabe: 14<br>Charlie: 8  
>Toby: 2<strong>

**So, I have decided to put up their ages of the chapter here, and everything so you can imagine how old they are.**

**And the next chapter, we are going to hear more about PJ's personal life. And the chapter after that, Teddy's! And I want you guys to decide:**

**Should I make Gabe end up with either Jo or someone I make up?**

**And I'm taking suggestions on names for a guy friends of Charlies'. And I'm sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer.**

**Well, that's about it.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Don't forget to review! And thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	10. Age 9: A New Niece or Nephew

A_ge 9_

My eyes fly open and I smile and jump up once I hear the door-bell remember what today is.

Now that Teddy has her own house, and PJ too, I got Teddy's old room, Gabe still has his old room, and Toby has my old room.

I jump out of my green bed and open the door into the basement and grab the banister (which is wrapped in Christmas tree light,) and run up the stairs. "PJ!"

Once I'm up the stairs I take a moment to look around our living room. Since its Christmas, our living room is covered in golds, silvers, reds, green, and tinsel. Toby spilled the box of tinsel everywhere so we just left it.

I grab the door handle and open it and grin once I see PJ and Skylar and their baby boy, Cristian.

"Charlie!" PJ says hugging me.

"Hey, PJ! Hi Skylar!" I say and PJ's wife waves and I look down at my nephew. "Hello, Cristian!"

Soon mom and dad are running down the stairs and hug their son and daughter-in-law and mom looks at Cristian.

"I'm a grandmother and still don't a single wrinkle," she says to him. It's true, she doesn't.

"The snow was horrible in New York," PJ says.

Dad nods and smiles. "Well, we got some snow around here too."

Gabe walks down the stairs carrying Toby and grins pointing at the tree. "Presents!"

"Mom! Can we open presents now?" I ask.

My mom nods and dad goes to get the video camera but then stops us. "Do you hear that?" He asks.

I listen and sure enough, there's the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway.

I look out the window. The morning light on the snow is dazzling, but I can see where the driveway would be and Teddy's car is there. Her and Spencer-their actually married now, and have been for half a year, get out of their car and walk towards the front door.

"Teddy!" I practically scream and yank the door open. She hugs me and I grin up at her and Spencer.

"Hey, Charlie!" My sister says and Spencer smiles and asks me "having a good Christmas?"

I nod and point to the tree dripping in tinsel and ornaments. "Presents, see?"

Once everyone is settled we open presents. I got an American Girl Doll and some books and a new pool. Gabe got a lap-top, a video camera, and some clothes. Teddy got a movie and some furniture and Skylar did too. PJ and Spencer got guitars and a couple movies. Toby got toys and baby books and Cristian got some clothes and a rattle and some diapers.

Soon Teddy and Spencer stand on the stairs and say that they have an announcement to give.

Teddy grins at us and then takes a breath. "I'm pregnant."

The room practically explodes with Toby, Cristian, and me just sitting back watching everyone congratulate Teddy and Spencer. I think about the thought and smile. I like the idea of Teddy having a child. Because, hey...

I'll have a new niece or nephew.

* * *

><p><span>PJ: 25<span>  
><span>Teddy: 23<span>  
><span>Gabe: 15<span>  
><span>Charlie: 9<span>  
><span>Toby: 3<span>

Skylar: 23  
><span>Spencer: 24<span>  
><span>Cristian: 0<span>

**I really hoped everyone liked this chapter! And yes, I have paired Skylar and PJ together because I just loved them being together too much! And I wanted to expand the family!**

**And so, I decided to upload this today, I just couldn't stop typing!**

**Anyway, I hope you want to review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**

**~Meghan**

Amy Blankenhooper-Duncan: 52  
>Bob Duncan: 53<p>

PJ Duncan: 31  
>Skylar Reed-Duncan: 29<br>Christian Duncan: 7  
>Pickle Duncan: 2<p>

Teddy Duncan-Walsh: 30  
>Spencer Walsh: 31<br>Riley Walsh: 6  
>Ricky Walsh: 6<br>Sally Walsh: 1

Gabe Duncan: 25  
>Jo Harold-Duncan: 23<br>Gabe Jr. Duncan: 1

Charlie Duncan: 16

Toby Duncan: 10

Ivy Wentz-Millard: 30  
>Raymond Millard: 31<br>Petunia Millard: 5

Trisha Wentz: 49  
>Talia Wentz: 16<p>

Jake: 25

Emmitt: 31

Marcus: 16

Debby Dooley: 51  
>Doug Dooley: 52<br>Deedee Dooley: 16  
>Daniel Dooley: 10<p> 


	11. Age 10: The Red Swimsuit

_Age 10_

"Mom, can you pass me the sunscreen?" I ask.

We're at the beach for Summer Vacation and it's probably 100 degrees out here.

Cristian giggles as Skylar helps him build a sand castle and PJ goes to get water for the moat.

"No, let's not eat that," Teddy says kindly to Ricky who was picking up sand that headed towards her mouth.

Ricky smiles and throws the sand at her twin, Riley, who screams. I don't think she has the clear idea of what sand is _supposed_ to be used for.

But, that's right Teddy had twins. They're both blondes and had big brown eyes.

Spencer picks up Riley and gets the sand off of her with a towel. "There, isn't that better?"

"Gabe, do you want to go swimming now?" Jo asks.

Gabe brought Jo along with us to the beach. Gabe nods. "Sure."

They've been dating for a year or two now. Gabe's been saying that if they date through college, he'd be willing to propose to her. That means that he'd be 23 and Jo would be 22. I'd be 14 and Toby would be 8.

"Charlie, do you want to take Ricky swimming while Spencer gets some ice cream and I take Riley to the bathroom?" Teddy asks.

I grin. "Sure, Teddy."

I stand up, pick up Ricky, and walk towards the salty waves. "So," I say. "I'm your aunt. I'm only 10, but that means when I'm 18, you'll still only be 8. You probably won't remember me talking to you though."

She just looks at me and we go into the water and I wade to my hips where Jo and Gabe are jumping and laughing in the waves.

"I'm can't jump higher than some!" Jo laughs, pointing to a massive wave.

I feel a sneeze coming so I ask Gabe to hold Ricky and turn around and sneeze. Only when I turn back, a giant wave bowls me over.

I hear sounds from above the crashing and hold my mouth shut and try to find the surface. I burst out of the water to find Jo and Gabe panicking.

"Ricky! I was holding her until the wave swept her out of my hands!" Gabe says.

I look around the water screaming "Ricky!" and the frothy waves begin to drift back to the ocean. I see a flash of red which I know was the color of Ricky's swimsuit.

I dive into the water and see her curly blond hair and reach out and grab her and go towards the surface. Once I get above the water I take a breath and Ricky starts coughing and then crying.

Spencer comes rushing into the water and I hand Ricky over.

"I'm so sorry," Gabe whispered. Teddy comes up with tears in her eyes and looks at me.

"Charlie... thank you... She would've drowned without you," my sister says.

But I can only breathe out. Thank goodness for that red swimsuit.

* * *

><p><span>PJ: 26<span>  
><span>Teddy: 24<span>  
><span>Gabe: 19<span>  
><span>Charlie: 10<span>  
><span>Toby: 4<span>

Skylar: 24  
>Spencer: 25<br>Jo: 18  
>Cristian: 1<br>Riley: 0  
>Ricky:0<p>

**3 chapters in 1 day? WHAT? Well, I hope you liked it, and I look forward to reading the reviews!**

**~Meghan**


	12. Age 11: Brave

_Age 11_

"Trick or Treat?"

I hold out my bag of candy along with the other kids and smile as I get a Hershey's bar. Mrs. Dabney may not like us Duncan's, but she does have good taste in candy.

I turn towards Talia who's dressed as a Genie. I'm a bird. I've got a beak and everything.

"Whose house next?" I ask.

She grins. There's a house that's always really scary and everyone tries to get to the front door without screaming.

"Oh no," I say. "I'm not going there?"

"Why? Are you scared?" Talia asks.

I shake my head. "No... Of course not... But... Toby might get scared."

I lay my hands on my little brother's shoulders, or should I say Batman, and nod.

Toby shakes his head. "No! Scary House!" He shouts.

I sigh. "Then... Ricky will get scared."

I point to my niece, an angel, who is being carried by Spencer.

"Riley?" I offer.

But my other niece, dressed as a fairy, just smiles at me. That's a no.

"Cristian," I continue and Talia folds her arms.

I point to the wagon which the giant candy corn is in. Or should I say giant _sleeping_ candy corn.

"C'mon Charlie," Gabe says beside me. "It's not so bad."

Jo nods. "Unless you're scared of clowns, skeletons, mummies, and dead people."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically. "I feel _so _much better."

In the end, I end up right in front of their driveway and jump when I hear the car horn. The yard is covered in graves, bones, cob-webs and there are people standing everywhere chasing you and creepy decorations.

Talia grabs my hand and we start walking up towards the house.

"You can do it!" I hear Ivy and her husband, Raymond, call from behind us. Did I mention they had a little girl too? Yeah, her name is Petunia and she was born less than a month ago.

"Oh," I groan as we walk towards the sidewalk. I close my eyes and just feel Talia pulling me, screams, sound effects, and people trying to scare me. But once I get to the porch I open my eyes and find huge candy bars in front of me.

I grin and take one. Hm.

I guess being brave does have its rewards.

* * *

><p><span>PJ: 27<span>  
><span>Teddy: 25<span>  
><span>Gabe: 20<span>  
><span>Charlie: 11<span>  
>Toby: 5<br>Skylar: 25  
><span>Spencer: 26<span>  
><span>Ivy: 25<span>  
><span>Raymond: 26<span>  
><span>Jo: 19<span>  
><span>Cristian: 2<span>  
><span>Riley: 1<span>  
><span>Ricky: 1<span>  
><span>Petunia: 0<span>  
>Talia: 11<br>Amy: 47  
>Bob: 48<p>

**I really can't believe I have updated this much today! Wow!**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And remember... Charlie starts her video diaries next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**

**~Meghan**


	13. Age 12: Snap!

Age 12:

"Mom, are you sure about this?" I ask, looking around the gym.

She smiles. "Charlie, if I didn't get to take these classes as a girl, you definitely do. Look, Talia's here! Trisha!"

My mom walks over to say hello to Talia's mother while I turn towards a beaming Talia.

"Ready for class?" She asks.

"I don't know if I can do Gymnastics," I answer.

I turn around again and look at the floor routine space where girls are doing back hand-springs like their the easiest thing in the world. Or the bars where some girl struggle to get up and other flip between them.

Talia winks. "You'll do fine. Soon, I'll be like Gabby Douglas, up there with the gold. And you, you'll be Jordan Weiber!"

Soon, classes start and our mothers sit on the bench.

I'm past tumbling and the basics, so we slowly work our way up to bending backwards to the ground. Talia does this easily, but struggles on the one-handed cart-wheel, which I do well on.

"Good, Charlotte!" Coach Tammy says.

She motions for me to do another one, but running this time. I take a deep breath and run up the mat and jump and a millisecond before I touch the ground, I know something is wrong.

_Snap!_

I scream as I fall onto my back and clutch my arm. Coach Tammy and my mom rush over to me and I know whats happened.

**The next day**

"Look, Toby, a cast!" I hold up my blue cast to my camera.

"Your still going to class," my mom says walking by the table.

I sigh. "Toby, look, whenever mom says somethings going to go well... Run!"

Gabe laughs as he packs for college.

"Well, that's all. Love, Charlie." I say and turn off the camera.

Oh mom, will you ever learn?

* * *

><p><span>Amy Blankenhooper-Duncan: 48<span>  
><span>Bob Duncan: 49<span>

PJ Duncan: 27  
>Skylar Reed-Duncan: 25<br>Cristian Dunacn: 2

Teddy Dunan-Walsh: 26  
>Spencer Walsh: 27<br>Riley Walsh: 2  
><span>Ricky Walsh: 2<span>

Gabe Duncan: 21

Charlie Duncan: 12

Toby Duncan: 6

Ivy Wentz-Millard: 26  
>Raymond Millard: 27<br>Petunia Millard: 1

Jo: 20

Tammy Wentz: 45  
><span>Talia Wentz: 12<span>

Jake: 21

**Sorry it's been so long. My fish passed away =(**

**Well, please try to review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Bye-Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	14. Age 13: Not So Bad

Age 13:

"All right, girls... the tickle fights and giggle fits stop here..."

I listen to my demented gym teacher talk and outline pictures on the gyms waxy floor. I don't know why, but Coach Hollar _insists _the gym be about fifty degrees, so I shiver in the shorts, T-shirt, and tennis shoes I'm wearing.

"We're playing... tennis," she says looking around at us like she just say motorcross and some girls grin, of course, it's Ashley, Brittney, and Samantha who are kind of like the popular people. Their like a large pack walking around, whispering about people, laughing...

I look up as she starts handing rackets out and Ashley and the other girls get a chance to show off-being on the tennis team.

I pick on up and thank Nikki, and stand up, walking behind a net. None of my friends are in this class, and I feel so... lonely. So, I turn around, and play tennis with the wall. The loneliness in class makes me cry sometimes, but Talia moved away two weeks ago. Now, she lives in Florida, near my Grandparents.

Later, I go home, sti down on the couch and hear a wail and groan. Toby lost his superman toy a couple days ago and still can't find it... I think he takes after Gabe, needing certain toys.

Mom walks into the living room, smiling and sits in a chair.

"Hey, Charlie," she says.

I look at her. "Mom... what did you do?"

She smiles. "Only the best thing ever... Bob! Toby!"

I watch as dad carries Toby in and they sit on the chair, dad smiling just like mom, Taboy wiping tears away, holding a superman toy; which I guess he found.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Kids..." dad says, speaking carefuly, trying not to let it all out at once. "We're going... To Disney World!"

I scream and Toby starts to clap. I've never been before, so natrualy I start to cry and laugh at the same time. "When?"

"Tomorrow!' Dad says. "We rented the Pirates of the Caribbean Hotel Suite and... we're meeting PJ, Gabe, Jo, Skylar, Teddy, Spencer, and all you're little neices and nephews!"

I grab my camera from the table and turn it on and film my family, all smiles and claps, then myself.

"Well, Toby, turns out we're going to Disney World! Excited! I am! Well, I'll tell you more about the trip later, but right now... I have to go cry somemore! Love, Charlie."

I close the camera and can't help but smile. Maybe this year won't be too bad...

* * *

><p><span>Amy Blankenhooper-Duncan: 49<span>  
><span>Bob Duncan: 50<span>

PJ Duncan: 28  
><span>Skylar Reed-Duncan: 26<span>  
><span>Cristian Dunacn: 3<span>

Teddy Dunan-Walsh: 27  
><span>Spencer Walsh: 28<span>  
><span>Riley Walsh: 3<span>  
><span>Ricky Walsh: 3<span>

Gabe Duncan: 22

Charlie Duncan: 13

Toby Duncan: 7

Ivy Wentz-Millard: 27  
><span>Raymond Millard: 28<span>  
><span>Petunia Millard: 2<span>

Jo: 21

Trisha Wentz: 46  
><span>Talia Wentz: 13<span>

Jake: 22

**Hope you liked!**

**SPECIAL NOTE: Peole who eat and kill sharks are idiots and some of the worst people on the planet! I HATE THEM ALL! :O**

**Well, that's all! =D Thanks for readings and I hope you review! =)**

**~Meghan**


	15. Age 14: A Wedding

Age 14:

"I can't beleive I'm fifty... I look twenty though! You know, Charlie, someone asked me if I was your sister!" My mom said, walking into my room.

I poked a diamond earring through one of my ears and turned to her as I picked up the next. "Mom, no offense, but I doubt they've actually said that," I finished and walking to my white flats.

Mom looked at me. "Well, at least I wished I looked like you... You really look amazing, Charlie."

I grin. "Thanks."

But, I really think I do. I'm wearing the cutest green dress and a nice little cardigan and flats and my hair is in these ringlets and I pick up my lipgloss, swipe some on, and follow ym mom into the basement.

"How long is the carride?" I ask as we walk up the stairs.

Mom looks at her watch. "About an hour, so we'll get there around five."

We're going to Gabe and Jo's wedding, and I couldn't be more excited.

Mom picks up her dress a bit while we walk outside, not to scuff it, and we get in hte car. Toby is in a matching suit to dad's, only miniature and he looks board.

But, I'm excited to see everyone there. Including PJ'S new son. He was born last month, and his name is Pickle. Suffice to say Skylar really likes that vegitable. ANyway, he's adorable and no one can get over how cute he looks when he's sleeping.

And speaking of baby news, Teddy is pregnet again, seven months, and it's a girl again. She says she'll name her Rose.

**3 Hours Later**

"Do you, Gabriel Skywalker Duncan, take Johanna Lillian Harold to be your wife, in sickness in health, till death do you part?" The preist asked.

Gabe nodded and looked at Jo who looked _amazing _in her wedding gown. "I do."

"And do you, Johanna Lillian Harold, take Gabriel Skywalker Duncan to be your husband, in sickness in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

Everyone clapped and then the party started and I opened the caerma. "Well, Toby, you've just been to your first wedding! Not your own, but Gabe's! But who knows? Yours is only about twenty years in the near," I say.

Mom and Dad interrupt with "Far!"

"_Far _futare. Love, Charlie," I say, smile, and then click it off.

* * *

><p><span>Amy Blankenhooper-Duncan: 50<span>  
><span>Bob Duncan: 51<span>

PJ Duncan: 29  
><span>Skylar Reed-Duncan: 27<span>  
>Cristian Duncan: 4<br>Pickle Duncan: 0

Teddy Dunan-Walsh: 28  
><span>Spencer Walsh: 29<span>  
><span>Riley Walsh: 4<span>  
><span>Ricky Walsh: 4<span>

Gabe Duncan: 23  
><span>Jo Harold: 21<span>

Charlie Duncan: 14

Toby Duncan: 8

Ivy Wentz-Millard: 28  
><span>Raymond Millard: 29<span>  
><span>Petunia Millard: 3<span>

Trisha Wentz: 47  
><span>Talia Wentz: 14<span>

Jake: 23

**Who else remembered that the Duncan kids were named after "star war"? **

**I DID! PJ DARTH DUNCAN, TEDDY PADMAE DUNCAN, GABE SKYWALKER DUNCAN, CHARLIE LEAH DUNCAN, TOBY WAN-KENOBI DUNCAN~!**

**So, what did you think? I was sad. :( No one reveiwed last chapter... will that change this chapter?!**

**CHeck my profile to see pics of the characters also! **

**~Meghan**

**P.S. Thanks for reading and I hope you reveiw! REVEIW!**


	16. Age 15: Paris: City of Jokes

"Alright, this way!"

"Mom, that map's upside down..."

"Oh... I was wondering why England was under us!"

"You are PJ's mother, alright."

Mom giggled, turning our map of Paris back the right way, dragging her finger across the lines. "Okay, then it's three blocks straight ahead."

"Why do we have to go this far to see the Louvre? Me and Jo want to take Gabe-Jr. up to the top of the Eiffel Tower," Gabe said with a grin, holding Jo's hand with one arm, and their new baby in the other.

In fact, Teddy just had her daughter, Sally. I am now an Aunt by a total of six: Cristain Duncan, Riley & Ricky Walsh, Pickle Duncan, Gabe-Jr. Duncan, and Sally Walsh. Seeing them always makes me happy- it makes me understand why mom never got tired of so many kids, there's so many people there's always something interesting going on.

"So, I've been practicing my French, tell me how this sounds," PJ announces to us, clearing his throat. "_Mon nom est crêpe sombre, et j'ai toast dans mon pantalon."_

"That sounds beautiful, what did you say?" Skylar asks, carrying Pickle.

Thinking back to French class I answer her question first. "PJ, I'm pretty sure you just said 'my name is Dark Pancake, and I have toast in my pants.'"

Teddy gives a laugh along with us all, my sister grinning. "You're one egg short of our breakfast!"

"And two spoons from complete Loony-Toon," Gabe murmurs to Jo who suppresses a smile.

Opening my hand-bag, I pull out my camera turning it on as everyone continues to laugh. "Well, Toby, we're here in Paris, city of love-"

"And jokes," Spencer adds while Ricky giggles on his shoulders.

"Right," I pipe in.

"Alright, alright," Mom says quieting everyone. "We need to get our facts straight for the museum. Charlie- you're ten, right?"

"Aye-aye, Captain," I say loudly, turning the camera back to my face and giving the screen a look. "Well, when we get to the museum, you have to repeat six birthdays, Toby. Love, Charlie."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, short chapter, but I hope you like it!<strong>

**I'm sorry it's been so long without an update, I've been so busy and I'm sad about the story ending in two chapters!**

**Anywho, so the next chapter will be longer, I promise you that...**

**Um, I hope you guys haven't forgotten my story, and I apologize for spacing so much between updates.**

**So, lot's of friends will be in the next chapter,**

**Okay, that's about it... Please review, and I hoped you enjoyed it, and thanks for readings!**

**~Meghan**

Amy Blankenhooper-Duncan: 51  
><span>Bob Duncan: 52<span>

PJ Duncan: 30  
><span>Skylar Reed-Duncan: 28<span>  
>Cristian Duncan: 5<br>Pickle Duncan: 1

Teddy Dunan-Walsh: 29  
><span>Spencer Walsh: 30<span>  
><span>Riley Walsh: 5<span>  
><span>Ricky Walsh: 5<br>Sally Walsh: 0

Gabe Duncan: 24  
><span>Jo Harold-Duncan: 22<br>Gabe Jr. Duncan: 0

Charlie Duncan: 15

Toby Duncan: 9

Ivy Wentz-Millard: 29  
><span>Raymond Millard: 30<span>  
><span>Petunia Millard: 4<span>

Trisha Wentz: 48  
><span>Talia Wentz: 15<span>

Jake: 24

Emmitt: 30

Marcus: 15

Debby Dooley: 50  
><span>Doug Dooley: 51<span>  
><span>Deedee Dooley: 15<span>  
><span>Daniel Dooley: 9<span>


	17. Age 16: Happy Sweet Sixteen Charlie!

_Age 16:_

I was the first one to the door the second the bell rang. I could see Teddy and Spencer through the colored glass on the sides but my face exploded into a smile the second that I opened up the door.

"Teddy! Spencer!"

The both chuckled, giving me a hug. Teddy was careful to adjust Sally's diaper bag as Spencer rocked their perfect little baby in his arms. "Hey Sally," I murmured, kissing her gently on the forehead. Her little brown eyes sleepily opened open for a moment.

She look so much like my sister already, same chocolate eyes, same color blonde hair (though Sally_ barely_ had any yet.)

"Happy Birthday, Charlie," the couple said, walking inside. "Happy Birthday, Toby!"

My little brother looked up from where he was playing with his friends, Andrew, Ellis, and Jack. Christian was over with them as well, keeping little Pickle from eating the Lego blocks.

Ricky and Riley flew inside before I closed the door, screaming when they saw Jo holding our other little baby cousin, Gabe Jr. The two little six year olds immediately went over and gave him dozens of little kisses as Skylar giggled.

Mom got the door next and I smiled so wide it my cheeks.

Talia hugged me as tightly as ever, her mother already in a deep conversation with mine. Taylor showed up soon after, her blue eyes sparkling, cropped butter-colored hair cropped in its perfect little pixie. She had started dating a student from a boarding school, Andy, I believe, who had the same color eyes.

Mason arrived after that, a friend of mine when I was little. When he saw Talia he immediately grinned and started a conversation with her.

Deedee got here next, Daniel running over to Toby and the rest of his friends- today was his birthday too. Sixteenth for me, tenth for him. Deedee had recently joined the soccer team which was amazing for her competitively-sweet nature.

Emmett, PJ's friend showed up with his girlfriend, Madison, and then Jake who's one of Gabe's friends.

"I cannot believe that I'm turning sixteen," I whispered to Taylor later as we all ate cake.

She smiled kindly at me, licking a piece of frosting off of her finger. "Neither can I."

Toby suddenly shouted, making everyone in the living room freeze. I looked over to where he was before I was the first to laugh, followed by everyone else.

My brother had smeared cake all over his face and was a perfect picture of brown hair, a pink and blue cover acting like a mask besides two little brown circles that made up his eyes.

Soon everyone was giggling, and Toby swiped some off of his cheek, eating it.

Mom started a video montage once we all finished the cake and ice cream which I happened to love.

"Dear sweet baby girl," Daddy said in the video, his clip being the first one. "I am so proud of who you have grown up to be. You are incredibly intelligent and generous and sweet. I love you so much."

I smiled at the video. I positively had the best Dad in the world, no question about it. He moved on taking about Toby, and then the rest of the family went. "I love you my little Angels," Mom said with that dazzling smile of hers that never got old.

"You are the best sister in the world- if you weren't, would I have made you twelve years of video diaries?" Teddy laughed on the screen. I laughed with her. She's always been there for me. The time that I broke my ankle, when I was too scared to go swimming in the deep end.

"We love you Charlie! We love you Toby!" Gabe and PJ called out in the film.

I had tears in my eyes when it little clips of me and Toby, each one a different age. My hair got longer, I got taller, Toby got more a mischievous look that was so simply _Gabe,_ and we... we grew.

We grew up into larger versions of our little toddler selves. I may be sixteen, but there was no denying that I was about six at heart.

But who ever said that you had to grow up?

Whatever my age, I always have my family whether beside me or in my heart. I'm always me. Me with my crazy family where PJ can't spell the word 'business' and where Gabe was the first to throw eggs at Mrs. Dabney's windows when we got here with Jo (Mrs. Dabney actually thought it was kind of funny this time, luckily,) and Teddy who is like my Protector rather than a big sister.

My friends, zany and crazy Taylor, sweet Deedee, sensible Mason, and my absolute best friend, Talia who is always there for me.

Sixteen or four, I'm forever going to be. Me, Charlotte Leia Duncan. Charlie. Charlie Duncan.

Charlie Duncan: Forever Me.

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! I just figured that this chapter needed to be written BADLY!<strong>

**I brought back everyone, Mason and Emmett even. I added some things, like Deedee joining in soccer and Taylor dating Andy.**

**I know that I said that I was only going to do one chapter for each of Charlie's ages up until sixteen, but I'm going to extend that to 18 and add a Prologue!**

**YAY! WOO-HOO! I hope that you are happy for that.**

**SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! School has been busy, but I promise to try and update the other chapters later.**

**Tell me what you want to see in the next chapters! And leave me a review or two, I love those things!**

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Review!**


	18. Age 17: Crushes

_Age 17_

"I mean, what's the problem with pink shoes and a pink shirt? I like pink!"

I nod attentively as Deedee continues on with her speech. "But _no!_ Brittney had to go and say something about me looking like the Pink Panther! I mean, okay, I also had on a pink sweater and a pink headband, but yesterday she wore all that grey! I could have said-"

I round a corner with her before I run into someone, my books spilling over my arms and at the strangers' feet. "Hey!"

I glance up and freeze. Deedee closes her mouth. I knew this stranger. I had known this stranger for five years, since I was twelve.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," the not-no-much-a-stranger says, stooping down and picking up my books which I had failed to retrieve. Deedee looks at me, I can tell, but I don't move.

Butterflies have overwhelmed my stomach. The boy that I'd run into hands me my books, but I barely feel them- my arms are like jelly, just strong enough to hold my things. I couldn't stop staring at his eyes- and probably looking odd in the process.

Bright green, luminous eyes, golden-blond hair just touching his ears, always ruffled like he'd gone out into a wind storm. I can't count the amount of freckles he has- we all just know it's a lot, like stars dotting his skin.

"Char... you okay?" he asks.

I manage to nod as Deedee sidles up next to me. "How are you, Patrin?"

"I'm good... you?" he asks politely, his eyes flashing to my face.

"Great," Deedee says, bubbly as ever. "We gotta' go, but thanks for helping us with her books."

"Uh, sure," Patrin nodded before Deedee yanked me, walking down the hallway.

Once we get outside in the fresh air, warm in the Denver Spring-heading-into-Summer weather. I snap to, grinning. "He called me _Char!_"

Flowers sway around us in the school garden and I feel like them. I haven't always liked him, it's just started this year. I met him in seventh grade, when he signed my cast. Now I had a full blown crush on him.

Deedee sighs, cocking her head. "Just tell him."

I shake my head quickly, blond hair waving. "No, no, no. I'm sure Nikki still likes him... And she's wanted to date him since last year! She'll just say I took him..."

The complications of high school dating! Though I'd never dated someone before, it seemed difficult with all the classes and stuff. Deedee breaths out, rolling her eyes. "If you don't tell him, I will."

My blood runs cold and I grab her arm. "Dee, don't! _Please!_"

She sighs, exasperated as some students walk by us. "Come on, Charlie!"

I say no, definitively no, all the way to her car. Teddy's picking me up today for us to have a girls' weekend with her daughters while Spencer goes away on a business trip. Just me, her, Ricky, Riley, and little Sally. And their dog, Duck. Yeah, don't ask.

"See you later," I sing, willing her away where she can't keep hassling me.

She points at me, keys jingling in her hand. "Charlie Duncan, if you don't tell him by the end of the year and ask him out, I will!" With that, she hops into her car, waves good-bye, and drives out of the school parking lot.

I sigh again. I sit down for about ten minutes, waiting for Teddy to show up. She must have had a hard time getting out of work today. She works as an editor for novels. Lots of times, she's brought home copies of new books for me to read. In the mean time, she's been teaching music to some of the kids at an Lincoln Elementary School.

"Is your Mom picking you up, or do you need a ride?" I freeze again at that warm voice that cannot be, positively cannot be-

"Hi, Patrin," I say turning around from my seat at the tan curb. Patrin waves, sitting down beside me. I swallow. "My sister's picking me up today, actually. Mom's home with my little brother, Toby. He's got a fever."

Patrin nods, twisting part of his shirt. "Okay. So... how have you been?"

"Fine," I say. Except for when I talked to, or rather didn't talk to you in the hall a few minutes ago.

He nods, taking a quick breath. He's got asthma, I've known that as long as I've known him. He doesn't let it bother him, though. It's part of him as much as my brown eyes are a part of me. "I was wondering, um, if you, um..."

He pauses, and I lean forward closer to my knees, running my hand on the cement ground. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to..." he paused again, cheeks pink before he speak so fast I almost didn't understand him. "Like-to-go-with-me-sometime-somewhere-like-an-ice-cream-parlor-or-something-if-not-that's-fine-alright-see-ya."

He jumps up, walking away before I let my mind register what he said. "Yes."

He stops, turns around, and smiles slightly. "Huh?"

"Yes," I say, my heart beating. "I like ice cream. Monday, after school?"

He nods before waving in a way that people might find awkward, but I find extremely cute. "It's a date. Monday. Ice Cream. Bye, Char."

I smile, waving too. "Bye, Patrin."

Once he's in his car, driving away, I yank my camera from my bag, turning it to me. "Hey, Toby. I just have to tell you something that might be kind of embarrassing. If you like a girl and are too shy to ask her out... chances are you should. She might just say yes. Love, Charlie."

I didn't even know I could smile so much by the time Teddy shows up.

"What is it?" she asks me happily once I get in her truck.

"You'll never believe it, Teddy!" I grin. I'll just have to remember her advice from her video diaries when I get home: no bring Patrin home.

Although, I don't think there's a baby home to throw up on my clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long to update (again,) but I only have two updates left after this. Age 18, and an epilogue. WOW! This story is almost over!<strong>

**I like this chapter. It was hard to come up with, but I'm glad I did. I think a comment inspired me, in a way. SO THANKS, YOU ALL!**

**And thanks for getting my up to nearly 70 reviews! LIKE, WHAT?! That's so many reviews! I don't think we'll get to 100 by the end of this story, but I am VERY happy with the amount I have. **

**Thanks, to so many many of you, for supporting me and this story! Well, Charlie's story (at least my version of it,) is almost at an end. So, leave a review for me, I love them!**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you want to see in the last bit of this story! What do you think Patrin? I found his name on . It's an interesting name to me! Apparently, the origin is Gypsy, according to that website! I go on their a lot to find character names.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Loveableheart**

* * *

><p><span>Amy Blankenhooper-Duncan: 53<span>  
><span>Bob Duncan: 54<span>

PJ Duncan: 32  
><span>Skylar Reed-Duncan: 30<span>  
>Cristian Duncan: 7<br>Pickle Duncan: 3

Teddy Dunan-Walsh: 31  
><span>Spencer Walsh: 32<span>  
><span>Riley Walsh: 7<span>  
><span>Ricky Walsh: 7<br>Sally Walsh: 2

Gabe Duncan: 26  
><span>Jo Harold-Duncan: 24<br>Gabe Jr. Duncan: 2

Charlie Duncan: 17

Toby Duncan: 11

Ivy Wentz-Millard: 31  
><span>Raymond Millard: 32<span>  
><span>Petunia Millard: 6<span>

Marcus: 17

Debby Dooley: 52  
><span>Doug Dooley: 53<span>  
><span>Deedee Dooley: 17<span>  
><span>Daniel Dooley: 11<span>

Patrin: 17


End file.
